fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Kart: Worldwide Circuit
|developer = |publisher = |platforms = Wii U |genre = Racing |released = TBA |modes = Single Mode Multiplayer Mode Online Mode |ratings = TBA |media = Wii U Disk |series = Mario Kart Series}} ||border = green}} Mario Kart: Worldwide Circuit ''(Japan: マリオカート：世界サーキット) is an upcomming racing game for the Wii U. Unlikely to this game, there are courses around the world such as in Europe, America, Africa, Asia and Oceania. New items and characters were included, as well as an increased number of players for the races. Likely from the Mario Kart Series, the glider and underwater courses are back. Also the bikes are avaiable for 100cc. Game modes are also present such as the Grand Prix, Versus, Battle, and Time Trial, many of them making use of the Nintendo Wi-Fi Connection for worldwide online play. The Wii Wheel for the Wii U is also inclued for this game. Like ''Mario Kart Wii, ''they are max. twelve players. All twelve racers head to the finish in a multi-lap race around a given circuit. Along the way, players may employ items, utilize techniques, and take shortcuts to earn first place. Gameplay TBA Controls Basic Controls *'Accelerate:' When drivers hold down the corresponding button, the vehicle goes forward. *'Steer:' Steering lets drivers move around corners. *'Brake:' Braking slows the vehicle to an abrupt stop. *'Reverse:' The driver's kart goes backwards if the driver holds the brake button. If a vehicle reaches maximum top speed, the vehicle will drift instead. *'Look Behind:' Drivers can look behind their vehicle. In this way, drivers can be alert from other drivers incoming to steal their place. Drivers can also use this feature to see where they are going while backing up, or to aim a weapon at an opponent following up. This feature once appeared in ''Super Mario Kart. *'Drift:' Drivers drift to keep the vehicle's speed and take corners much easily, with the benefit of getting mini-turbos. The feature can be set to happen automatically or when a button is held. Characters/Partners Playable Characters Small Medium Large Unlockable Characters Small *Baby Luigi *Baby Daisy *Toadette *Dry Bones *Mametchi Medium *Princess Daisy *Diddy Kong *Bowser Jr. *Birdo Large *Dry Bowser *Rosalina *Lubba * Items Returning Items New Items Items from different countries Cups and Stages Each continent with 5 land has 5 streets. North-America * + means a crossroad. America Latina Europe Asia TBA Oceania TBA Africa Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Games Category:Luigi Games Category:Racing Games Category:Games by Yoshifraga97 Category:Peach Games Category:Rosalina Games Category:Daisy Games Category:Yoshi Games Category:Bowser Games Category:Bowser Jr. Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Sam Station's Games Category:Multiplayer Games Gallery Japanese Wallpaper MKWC.png|Japanese's Wallpaper Japanese Boxart MKWC.png|Japanese's Cover Media TBA References to other games TBA Staff * (Creator) * Category:Mario Kart Series Category:Mario Games Category:Luigi Games Category:Racing Games Category:Games by Yoshifraga97 Category:Peach Games Category:Rosalina Games Category:Daisy Games Category:Yoshi Games Category:Bowser Games Category:Bowser Jr. Games Category:Mario Category:Mario Series Category:Mario Kart Category:Mario Kart Games Category:Sam Station's Games